


Skyping Alessa

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Unwanted [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Skyping Alessa

One year. Alessa was a year old. You could hardly believe it, though you knew it to be true. Dean had been there for her first tooth, being the one to be bit. Sam had been there for the first time she rolled over. You thought that he was going to explode from happiness. Both boys were there when she started to crawl, and the first one she went for was Dean, which surprised no one. When he was there, he was always nearby. For her first 6 months, he slept on her floor when he visited.

She had taken her first steps when she was 10 months old, and you’d missed it. Dean was watching her while you were at work. He had bombarded you the second you walked in the door. She was chubby, and wobbly, but she did it. She giggled and clapped when she got going.

You’d opted not to do a regular party for her. Instead, you got cupcakes and ice cream when the boys came over, and that was that. A few of your friends stopped by, but many of them agreed that a party was more for the parents. And, being a single mother, it would be more work than anything.

Sam took bedtime that night, sitting with her in a rocking chair and reading her a book. His voice was soft, and soothing. You moved from the doorframe, back towards the kitchen where Dean was eating another bowl of ice cream. “Good stuff?” You smiled, and all he did was nod, grinning, with a mouth full of the frozen treat.

You cleaned up as he ate, knowing that as Alessa became more mobile, and more curious, it would become more difficult. “Sit down.” He told you after you’d begun wiping down the counters. “You’ve been on the move since we got here. Sit. Have a damn beer.” He chuckled at the look you shot him. “It’ll be fine. It’s not going to get worse if you sit down for half an hour.”

Sighing, you gave in and sat down. “You suck.” You teased. “How do you not weigh like 500 pounds?!” He looked like a deer in headlights. “I’ve seen you eat nothing but cupcakes, ice cream, and chips since you got here…”

“Hey, my baby sister only turns one once!” He defended his eating habits of that day. “And I am reaping the benefits of it.”

Sam came out not too long after, sliding into a chair. “I can’t believe she’s already one.” He chuckled. “And, really, Dean? More ice cream?” He grinned, shaking his head.

* * *

For Christmas that year, the boys had pooled their money, buying you a laptop. They wanted to be able to Skype with you and Alessa now that she was getting bigger, and more aware. When they had left the last time, she’d cried herself to sleep. When you’d told them, it killed them. Most of the time, Sam would use his phone to Skype, and you knew if it disconnected, it was because of John.

Calls were random, and not always answered, but everyone understood. Come mid-January, you didn’t hear from either boys for two weeks. You were panicked, but there was nothing you could do. There was no way to find out about them without word getting to John, so you were forced to suffer in silence.

Finally, the first week in February, they showed up on your doorstep. A bit beaten up, a bit bruised, but alive. “You guys scared the crap out of me!” You scolded them.

Dean smirked. “We’re Winchesters! We bounce back!” He chuckled. “Where’s our munchkin?”

“Napping.” You told them. “Go sit down. Hopefully I can get you two cleaned up before she wakes up.”

Sam nodded his thanks as they came in, making you sigh as you shut the door. “Damn Winchester men.” You muttered.

* * *

Thankfully, Alessa slept a tad longer than usual that day. You figured that she was going through a growth spurt. She was about that age, after all. You carried her out of her room as she rubbed her eyes, her brown hair a mess. Seeing Dean and Sam, she perked up. “DE!” She squealed, making you wince. You set her down and she ran over, crawling up on the couch between them.

“There she is.” Dean grinned. “You look so pretty today!” He tugged at the bottom of her little denim skirt. Underneath were a pair of pink leggings, and she was wearing a pink sweater with it.

She grinned up at him, and his face lit up. “I’ll get you guys something to drink.” You offered, leaving her alone with her two favorite guys.

* * *

As you got glasses for them, and one of her sippies, you could hear her laughter. Sam was likely blowing raspberries on her stomach, or Dean was making funny faces. You waited a few minutes after you had everything, giving them more time. With the age difference, you knew that life would get harder eventually, but you didn’t mind. You couldn’t have asked for better siblings for your daughter.

Walking back in, you handed out the drinks. Hearing a knock at the door, you glanced at the clock. “Crap!” You realized that you had a date that night, and your babysitter just showed up. “Wait right here.”

You opened the door for her moments later and gave her a sad smile. “I totally spaced. Alessa’s brothers showed up and it’s been a happy day. I’ll still pay you, if you’d like.” You offered.

She smiled. “Nah, it’s alright. I hope they have a good time seeing her. She’s always so bubbly.”

“Thanks, Em. Have a good weekend.” You waved at the teenager and closed the door. Peeking in the door, you gave them a nervous smile. “You mind watching her?”

Sam gave you an annoyed look. “Don’t you have a date to get ready for?”

Smiling, you stuck your tongue out at him before disappearing. The boys looked at each other before their focus was back on the toddler.


End file.
